


You can never be ready!

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, M/M, Slash, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Dean strong enough to stand tall against a fucking beast?<br/>„You can never be ready, Dean.“ Roman was trying to stop Dean. Too afraid that Dean would take some serious damage from that fight. „Damn, Dean. I'm scared!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can never be ready!

Roman knew Brock Lesnar. Too well.   
He knew what it was like to be in the ring with him. One on one.   
The samoan was afraid. Too afraid.   
He couldn't stop his dark thought about his brother, his lover, his best friend in the ring with Brock at Wrestlemania. Dean was able to take pain. More than anyone else in the WWE. But it was something different to stand in the ring with Brock. This was nothing about pain. 

„Calm down, Ro. I'm ready for that match... It was what I wanted!“ Dean wasn't afraid. At least he never showed something like fear.   
Brock was a real beast.  
Was Dean strong enough to stand tall against a fucking beast?  
„You can never be ready, Dean.“ Roman was trying to stop Dean. Too afraid that Dean would take some serious damage from that fight. „Damn, Dean. I'm scared!“  
Dean rose his eyebrow. „Really?“  
„Yes...“   
„Roman... Hey, look at me...“ He cupped that chin of his lover. „I've been in much worse fights. Nothing can stop a Dean Ambrose. Trust me...“ His lips sealed the samoan ones. 

It was a deep, intense kiss. And Roman knew he would let all that worries go if Dean wouldn't stop knibbling his bottom lip. He pushed Dean away, gently. „Stop Dean.... I trust you. And you know that. But... It's Brock Lesner.. Why didn't you choose someone else?“  
„'Cause that's who I am. That is why they love me. No risk too high.“ A smirk on Deans face appears. „Like dating your best friend and co-worker...“  
„Idiot!“ Roman rolled his eyes. „Love is nothing you choose!“

„Calm down, Ro! That was a fucking joke!“ Dean started to get angry. Fired up.   
„I know... But... Are you sure?“  
„About what? Dating you? Loving you? My job? About my fighting skills? Damn YES. I am sure! I love you Roman. And I need to face Brock!“  
Dean knew how to stop Roman. Cutting him off.   
Pulling him into a deep kiss. Let their tongues play with each other. 

The samoan pushed his friend, lover, brother a few inches away. „Stop Dean.... You want to proof you can do it?“  
„Yes...“ Deans voice was low.   
„Dean... you... I... Dammit... Take me... Please...“ Roman whispered.  
„What?“ Deans eyes searching for Romans. Blue met grey.  
„I trust you Dean. Be the first one...“ His gaze was begging. Filled with pure lust.

It was the first time. Roman always topped Dean. And Dean was fine with that. Even he dreamed of fucking Romans pretty samoan ass.   
„I can't... You're not that way, Roman...“ Deans voice was nearly inaudible.   
„You really want to tell me how I am, Dean?“  
Deans gaze was insecure.   
„Dean, I know you want it. And I never expirenced that. How can I know that I don't like it as much as I love to fuck you?“ There was no single sign of doubt in Romans eyes.

A kiss. Another kiss.   
Dean would be able to face Brock Lesner one on one in a streetfight at Wrestlemania. But he would never be able to deny his lover a wish like that.  
Kissing. Playing with their tongues. Slowly they started to undress each other. Gently touching.   
„Hands and knees, Dean..“   
Dean did what Roman told him. His ass was pretty nice to look at. Roman positioned himself behind his lover with the dirty blonde hair, pulling his cheeks apart. His tongue slowly started to circle around the hole.   
Roman fucked Dean with his tongue for a bit. Then he started to wet his fingers, gently putting one into the already wet hole. Dean moaned, seamed to enjoy what Roman was doing. 

Roman stopped what he was doing, lining himself up with Deans entrance. He shoved his cock into the opened, wet hole. The blonde whimpered in pain. One hard thrust and Roman was completely in Deans ass. Dean still whimpering but with a god damn lustfully undertone in his voice.   
Roman gave him time a adjust. Trying to calm himself down. 

„Damn Roman, just fuck the shit right out of me...“ Dean moaned. It felt so damn good to be that filled.  
Roman did what he was asked to. Fucking Dean with short but deep trusts. Wrapping his arm around Deans body. Strokeing his lovers cock. Slowly. It didn't take too long until Dean spread his hot cum right onto the sheets. Every muscle in Deans body stiffened. Making him tighter than he was before. Too tight to keep Romans climax away much longer. Dean could feel Roman cumming into his ass. This warm, wet feeling overwhelmed him nearly. 

It took them both a few minutes to calm down. Roman slid out of Dean, lying down next to his brother, lover, best friend. Taking him into his arms.  
„I love you...“ Roman whispered.   
„Love you too, Ro...“ Dean said. Tears in his eyes. Maybe he was ready to face Brock. But he wasn't ready for all those love Roman gave him.


End file.
